Timeline
1994 * The Richmond Militia is created during the militia movement of the 1990s. 1998 * The Richmond Militia's compound is raided by the FBI, and most members are either arrested or go into hiding. They are not heard from again. 2052 * The Richmond Militia is revitalized in response to the beginning of the Resource Wars. Numerous veterans, activists and political dissidents join together under Markus Mercado, demanding that the government keep the US out of the conflict, with several threats of secession. 2054 * Information about Project Safehouse is leaked by an unknown source to the Richmond Militia. Mercado orders the secret construction of bunker communities all across Virginia, naming it "Project Fortification". * Around Berkeley, the first community of Project Fortification is built. 2056 * Construction of Vault 83 begins. * The construction site of Vault 83 is leaked by an unknown source to the Richmond Militia. Mercado orders a group of armed militiamen to stop the construction immediately, by force if need be. The on-site security drives them off however, killing one of the militiamen. * The FBI begins an investigation into the Richmond Militia. 2061 * Construction of Vault 102 begins. 2068 * Construction of Vault 102 ends. 2075 * Construction of Vault 83 ends. * Hundreds of prisoners from the Riverside Regional Prison are taken to Vault 83, along with dozens of security guards. The vault is sealed, and the experiment begins. * The Richmond Militia community in Berkeley is raided by the FBI. Markus Mercado is captured and imprisoned in Sussex State Prison. 2076 * The Richmond Militia launch a surprise assault on Sussex State Prison. By the time the police arrive, Markus Mercado has escaped. * The Richmond Militia declares that it has seceded from the United States, claiming the Piedmont region as their own territory. Soon, an all-out civil war breaks out between the militiamen and the local police force. 2077 * October 20th: The Richmond Flying Squirrels win a game at the Diamond, leading to a celebration that lasts for days. * October 23rd: The Great War begins and ends. * A nuclear missile aimed at the heart of Richmond misses, instead landing in Manchester and destroying much of the city. * The Chesapeake region is obliterated by several nuclear strikes, creating what would later be known as the Dead Lands. * Gambles Hill Park is split open as a massive spire of obsidian is pushed through the ground by the seismic vibrations, creating the Obelisk. * Hundreds of Richmond citizens flee into the Main Street Metro, where radiation takes its toll and they quickly become feral ghouls. * Members of the Richmond Militia take shelter inside their bunker communities. * Vault 102 is closed. Many living outside of Charlottesville never reached the vault before it closed. * Vault 99 is closed. * Vault 116 is closed, and the radiation exposure experiment begins. * Vault 117 is closed. Dozens of civilians from Petersburg, lead to believe that the vault would provide shelter, are gunned down by military personnel, who then enter the vault. 2081 * Markus Mercado dies inside the Berkeley community bunkers. Dexter Holland takes his place as the leader of the Richmond Militia. 2085 * Surviving members of the US Navy in Yorktown join together to form the Navals. 2087 * The population of Vault 117 sharply declines as dozens of soldiers commit suicide out of the guilt or leave the vault to wander the wasteland. 2092 * The Vault 117 soldiers revolt against their commanders after years of guilt in a large-scale civil war. The lower floors of the vault are destroyed when a grenade is thrown into the armory, resulting in a massive ammunition explosion. 2094 * The Vault 117 revolt ends, and the few remaining soldiers impatiently wait for the door to open. 2101 * The prisoners in Vault 83, lead by Eugene Harper, riot against the security guards and quickly overwhelm them. They gain full control over the vault, yet the door mechanism remains locked. 2117 * Vault 117's scheduled opening. The majority of soldiers immediately leave, while a few remain and continue to guard the vault. 2125 * Vault 83's scheduled opening. The prisoners inside leave the vault for the first time in 50 years. Eugene Harper takes control of the prisoners as their leader. Some of the prisoners, unhappy with having to follow orders, leave into the wasteland, while the rest remain in Ashland, which begins construction into a small wasteland settlement. 2127 * Slavers from the Capital Wasteland launch an assault on Ashland. The prisoners, lead by Eugene Harper, defend it with their higher quality weaponry, pushing back the slavers and even their leader as a hostage. When the slaver leader sees Vault 83, however, he offers Harper a deal: join the slavers, and make Ashland a slaver outpost. Harper agrees, and the Ashland Slavers is formed. 2129 * The Richmond Militia leaves their bunker communities for the first time, and begin to try and create settlements on the wasteland. Dexter Holland oversees the construction, and records several observations of the new world. 2130 * The Great Winter occurs. Almost all plant life is destroyed, with few surviving the nuclear winter. * The Richmond Militia is driven back into their bunkers by the harsh winter. They determine to be certain of the safety of the region before leaving again. Dexter Holland, already suffering of old age, dies of frostbite after returning to the bunker. No one replaces him, finding little use in a new commander in the current state of things. 2141 * The few prisoners of Vault 83 who left Ashland settle in the Belmont Golf Course, forming the Belmont Raiders. 2152 * The Navals send an expedition to Fort Monroe. They find it mostly empty, and quickly occupy the strategic fort. 2193 * Craig Hensley is elected Overseer of Vault 102, and begins the process of voting on who should venture out into the wasteland. The elections quickly become rigged, with most of the scouts being political dissenters. 2204 * Various members of Vault 102 stage a revolt and remove Craig Hensley from the position of Overseer. Paul Blair took his place, and continued the election for scouts, though he made careful to keep it away from corruption. 2242 * Mortium, an intelligent deathclaw from Vault 13, leaves the vault and begins to travel across the wasteland. Learning the fate of his brethren from the Vault, he abandons the West Coast and begins to head East. 2246 * In Navarro, California, the New California Republic attacks the Enclave. Nick Naitel flees with several other Enclave members to the East Coast, while Douglas Vane remains on the West Coast for several years. 2247 * A Vault 102 scout finds the Berkeley community. The automated turrets guarding the bunker shoot him down before he can make contact, however. * Aaron Ayers uses the scout as evidence that it is time for the militia to resurface. He quickly becomes popular among the Berkeley community, and through radio communications, he is able to gain the support of the entire Richmond Militia. Ayers sets his eyes on Richmond, determined to restore it to its previous glory, free of the government. * The Richmond Militia resurfaces for the first time since the Great Winter. 2249 * The Richmond Militia regroups at the Berkeley community, heading toward Richmond under the leadership of Aaron Ayers. * The feral ghouls inhabiting the Main Street Metro are cleared out by the Richmond Militia, who use the metro tunnels as temporary shelter. 2254 * Overseer Blair dies, and the next Overseer continues the election process, returning the corruption element back into it. 2255 * Richmond City is founded by the Richmond Militia. Aaron Ayers takes position as the leader of the new city, and begins to encourage the survivors of the Virginia Wasteland to join them. 2256 * Colin March is born to the first few settlers of Richmond City. 2257 * The Belmont Raiders attack Richmond City from the north. * Merchants of Richmond City flee into the Main Street Metro Station, where many of them stayed. 2259 * The residents of Vault 99 are ordered to flee by their Overseer, venturing into the ruins of Newport News, founding the Newport Raiders in an attempt to adapt to their new surroundings. * Rebecca Lane is born in Megaton. 2260 * Dozens of unorganized raider groups join together and form the Coyotes upon the emergence of the Newport Raiders, who have much better equipment than them. Though small, they provide no end of trouble for merchants in the Richmond area. * The Richmond Militia reforms under the name of the Richmond Republic. Aaron Ayers heads the Richmond Council. 2261 * Super Mutants from Vault 87 descend into the Virginia Wasteland. They find Gambles Hill Park, where the Obelisk lies. The Mutants abandon their initial goals and instead turn to worshipping the Obelisk as a deity, becoming the Obelisk Mutants. * Greg Millard takes control of the Edison Apartments in Richmond City, renaming them to the Millard Apartments. 2263 * The Obelisk Mutants begin an attack on Richmond City, though they are quickly repelled. A sizable force of mercenaries creates a perimeter around Gambles Hill Park, containing the Mutants inside. * The Newport Raiders take over the Newport News Airport, dismantling it and using the materials for building supplies. 2264 * The Navals conquer much of the eastern side of the York River. * The US Coast Guard Training Center is taken over as an outpost for the Navals, renamed to Coast. * Nick Naitel is sent into the Virginia Wasteland as an Enclave agent. He founds the Naitel Company, a caravan company that worked closely with Richmond City. The company's headquarters is based out of a pre-war office building in the Chamberlayne Industrial Center, nicknamed Fort Naitel. 2265 * Mortium travels through Newport News into the Dead Lands, stealthily avoiding the Newport Raiders. He reaches a bank in Portsmouth, the radiation providing a shelter from the outside world. 2266 * The Coyotes take over the Diamond, forming the Order of Survival. It becomes a center for crime in the Virginia Wasteland. * A large group of Obelisk Mutants travels to the west of Richmond City, in search of new territory. They discover Vault 116, and quickly set up a base inside the empty vault. 2268 * The Newport Raiders take over Newport News Shipbuilding, where they begin to repair and build their own ships for travel along the James River. * The Newport Raiders begin a siege against Fort Monroe, the Naval stronghold. The Navals manage to hold out against their attacks. * The Navals begin to attack Old Hampton in an attempt to push back the Newport Raiders, but their attack fails. Much of the force is slaughtered, and they are forced to retreat back to Fort Monroe. * The Richmond Coliseum is transformed into a fighting arena for the citizens of Richmond City to spectate and bet on. 2270 * The Naitel Company ventures into the Dead Lands on a scavenging mission. They discover Mortium's Sanctuary, and immediately report the existence of an intelligent deathclaw to Nick Naitel, who alerts the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland. 2271 * The Enclave sends out several agents to either capture or kill Mortium. None of them return, all of them killed, either by the Dead Lands or Mortium's deathclaws. * Nick Naitel sends an agent to negotiate with Mortium, who agrees to trade the eggs of his mates with the caravan in exchange for peace and a steady supply of humans, who are believed to be eaten by Mortium. In reality, he just wants company. 2272 * Trenton Halim joins the Naitel Company as a caravan guard on the journey to the Dead Lands. There, he is given up to Mortium, and he - unwillingly - joins the deathclaw's 'company'. Though initially terrified, he quickly adapts to life with the creature. Several others follow, and Trenton eases them into it. 2275 * Several merchants of Richmond City, upset with being relatively contained to the Main Street Metro, leave the city and form Raceway in the ruins of the Richmond Raceway, creating a lawless center of trade for anyone willing to risk it. 2276 * Vault 99 begins to flood the streets of Newport News. The Newport Raiders decide that the best way to deal with it is to wall the entrance with concrete, hoping that it would keep the water out of the streets. 2277 *Following the loss of Colonel Autumn, Captain Brooks appoints himself as General, commanding the remaining Enclave forces and fleeing to Adams Airforce Base. *After the Brotherhood's assault on Adams Airforce Base and the destruction of the mobile base crawler, the few remaining Enclave units flee from Adams Airforce Base lead by General Brooks, into Virginia, where they take over Langley Airforce Base. *Sam Owen is sent as an Enclave agent into the Richmond area to monitor the region. He sets up a small independent farm along the James River, which he uses to both spy on Richmond City and to supply the Enclave. *Susan Lane flees from Megaton with her daughter Rebecca, moving to the Virginia Wasteland, settling in Richmond City. *The Newport Raiders discover Fort Eustis, and are able to repair several ships, including an aircraft carrier named U.S.S. Abraham, which they refer to as "Great Abraham". 2278 * Lewis Hays succeeds Sarah Lyons as Elder after she is killed in battle. He focuses on continuing the search for the Enclave. * The East Coast Brotherhood of Steel, hearing reports of the Enclave fleeing into Virginia, send an expedition into the Virginia Wasteland, forming the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel. They take over Fort A.P. Hill as a forward operating post. * February: '''2nd Brotherhood-Enclave War Begins. * '''April 17th: Jared takes his first bounty job. * June 21st: Kyle Clark is voted to leave Vault 102 as a scout. * Richmond Radio is created by Harvey Quill, who manages to persuade the Richmond City Council into keeping the radio tower rather than scrapping it for parts. There, he broadcasts his radio station across the Virginia Wasteland. * The Enclave sends out Eric Goodwin as an Enclave agent in charge of general intelligence and securing mercenary contracts. * During renovations of a bunker in Langley Airforce Base, the Enclave accidentally opens up a tunnel system connected to a vast deathclaw nest. It is swiftly contained, with the problem being mostly ignored and forgotten. 2279 * March: The Virginia Brotherhood of Steel send an expedition into Newport News to search for the Enclave. Instead, they find the Newport Raiders, who quickly take advantage of their presence. The Brotherhood-Newport Pact is created, where the Newport Raiders swear assistance if the Brotherhood aids them in the Newport-Naval War. * July:' '''The Virginia Brotherhood of Steel expedition marches into Yorktown, at the Battle of Yorktown. The Brotherhood, technologically superior, quickly pushes the Navals out of Yorktown and over the York River. The Navals retreat to Gloucester Point, which they use as a choke point to hold the Brotherhood's advance back. * After the Brotherhood's defeat of the Navals at Yorktown, the Newport Raiders break the Pact and quickly surge into Yorktown, slaughtering the surprised Brotherhood inside. It is seen as a massive embarrassment for Elder Hays, and he soon steps down as Elder. * '''September:' The Children of Atom sends a small missionary expedition into the Virginia Wasteland, lead by Confessor Donovan. They find the Science Museum of Virginia, which is set up as a missionary outpost. * The Children of Atom learn of the Dead Lands, and they then make their mission to reach the crater in Norfolk. It becomes something of an obsession to Confessor Donovan. * Susan Lane, Rebecca Lane's mother, is killed in an accidental mine explosion in the Main Street Metro Market. This was actually an assassination of an arms dealer done by Jared, hired by Ricky Conley. 2280 * Anna Everett succeeds Lewis Hays as the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel. She is determined to take a more aggressive approach in the Virginia Wasteland, and they begin to employ mercenaries to aid them in their efforts. Wilbert Morris is put in charge of the mission, being placed as the Elder of the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel chapter. * Douglas Vane reaches the Virginia Wasteland. Upon hearing the acts of the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland, he denounces the Enclave and joins the ranks of the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel as a Knight. * Confessor Donovan leads an expedition into the Dead Lands, where they create a headquarters in the Norfolk crater, which they name the Heart of Atom. * The Navals reach Port Richmond, yet find it already scavenged, with little of use remaining. Frustrated, they advance to Etham, where they meet with the Newport Raiders, beginning the Etham Standoff. * Greg Millard becomes a member of the Richmond City Council. 2282 * The Virginia Brotherhood of Steel move into a metro station close to Richmond City, creating a makeshift bunker. It acts as their main headquarters in the region, named Fort Dominion. * A raider group learns of the location of Vault 116 and set up a base in Argus Steel, creating the name "the Steelers" for themselves. From there, they work on tunneling to the vault and blowing a hole into the side of it to get inside. 2284 * The Enclave takes control of Oliver Hill as an outpost to monitor Richmond City. * Sam Owen cuts off communication with the Enclave. * The Steelers blow a hole into Vault 116 and find the Super Mutants inside. The two engage in bitter fighting where neither gains much ground. 2285 * Life of a Hunter begins - NOT INVOLVED IN ROLEPLAY * Jared is hired by Eric Goodwin to kill Sam Owen. He completes the contract but isn't payed, after which he kills Eric in retaliation. * The leader of the Obelisk Mutants is killed by Jared during a job for the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel. * Langley Airforce Base is briefly overrun by dozens of deathclaws, let loose by Jared and Colin March. The Enclave quickly takes control of the military base once more, eliminating the deathclaw threat once and for all. * Harvey Quill makes a deal with the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel that secures him a second radio tower to work out of. The station is protected by the Brotherhood, who are given shelter by Quill. * Fort Naitel is abandoned, with the forces of Naitel Company diverted to aid the Enclave at Langley Airforce Base. * The Battle of Langley begins between the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave. Douglas Vane sacrifices himself to stop the launch of the nuclear missile contained within. It detonates inside the silo, obliterating the base. * The 2nd Brotherhood-Enclave War ends. * Life of a Hunter ends